Lo que fuimos: Area 51
by Volgrand
Summary: -Parte del mundo creado por SG91 en su fic "Lo que fuimos" y secuela directa de "Lo que fuimos: SR-71" de UnIngenieroMás- Tras el vuelo inaugural de Serena y los eventos ocurridos durante el mismo, los Wonderbolts deciden hacer lo que mejor saben hacer: Descubrir qué misterios oculta el Area 51 y quién está detrás de los ataques al SR-71 'Serena'.


A solo ciento cincuenta millas al norte de Las Vegas se alzaba una pequeña ciudad que los humanos llamaban "Rachel". Aunque todavía no había sido formalmente colonizada, Rachel contaba con unos pocos grupos de ponis que se habían encargado de explorar el lugar y acondicionarlo para la estancia de los habitantes de Equestria.

Una gran parte del problema de residir en el desierto de Nevada era procurar agua potable a la población, y eso requería contar con un sistema de distribución adecuado y en buenas condiciones. No tardaron los habitantes Equestres en descubrir que era el cuidadoso mantenimiento de los humanos el que permitía que esos sistemas sobrevivieran; los pocos años desde que llegaran los pequeños ponis, diminutas fugas de agua en las tuberías, pérdidas de presión y demás problemas habían causado que el sistema fallara en su práctica totalidad. En un principio se centraron los esfuerzos en llevar agua y electricidad a las grandes urbes, motivo que había dejado los pueblos y ciudades más pequeñas sin atención alguna.

La vida era tranquila para los pocos habitantes de Rachel; comprobar a diario los sistemas de bombeo de agua, arreglar fugas, sustituir bombas defectuosas, regresar a las estaciones y repetir. Periódicamente pasaban varios días solo monitorizando el funcionamiento del sistema y dónde llegaba el agua con la suficiente presión para acotar los puntos donde este fallaba.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de aquel día había sido rota la noche anterior por una orden de la capitana Spitfire en persona: _"Evacuen Rachel inmediatamente"_. Las familias residentes se afanaron en salir de la ciudad en pequeños vehículos de transporte que habían conseguido arreglar, como camionetas y demás, pero pronto encontraron a un grupo de pegasos que se posó frente a ellos y les ordenó el alto. Todos ellos vestían trajes inspirados en los uniformes militares de los humanos, con su patrón de camuflaje desértico inclusive, aunque portaban brillantes insignias de la Nueva Guardia Solar Estadounidense que rompían completamente con la estética y volvían el algo absolutamente inútil, pero "¿Y lo molones que estamos, eh?". Ser molón era algo que la mayoría de pegasos llevaban en la sangre.

Los civiles pronto descubrieron el por qué del alto: una polvareda en la descuidada carretera se alzaba tras varios vehículos que se dirigían a Rachel a toda velocidad. Se trataba de grandes camiones militares de los humanos reconvertidos, todos ellos pintados con el emblema de los Wonderbolts. Poco después, volando en perfecta formación, los Wonderbolts en persona pasaron sobre sus cabezas.

—Aquí Spitfire a escuadrón Pancake, informe, cambio.

—Spitfire, contigo quería yo hablar. ¡Por favor, qué falta de elegancia! —exclamó Rarity, su voz ligeramente distorsionada en el sistema de comunicaciones—. El mío debería ser el Escuadrón Diamante, querida, cambio.

—¡He dicho Pancake!

—¡Diamante!

—¡Pancake!

—He dicho que Diamante y no voy a discutirlo más, querida. Cambio.

—Argh… vale. Escuadrón Diamante, informe, cambio.

—Gracias. En posición y esperando instrucciones, querida. Las radios están desplegadas, cambio.

Los Wonderbolts, dirigidos por Spitfire, ganaron algo de altura cuando llegaron a Rachel. Podían ver claramente en la distancia la gran extensión delimitada por una valla que incluía un lago de sal en la lejanía.

—Escuadrón Larga Distancia, informe.

—Disculpe, capitana, pero las regulaciones militares dicen que los nombres en clave no deberían delatar el objetivo de nuestro escuadrón. ¿Y si nos están espiando? Cambio.

—Ya está la sabionda de Twilight… —murmuró Spitfire haciendo reír a sus compañeros de escuadra.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—¡Que esa es la onda, Twilight, esa es la onda, lo has pillado! Vosotros seréis el nuevo escuadrón Pancake, ¿contenta? ¿Puedo tener mi informe ya?

—¡Claro! Aquí escuadrón Pancake, en posición. Aunque no estoy segura de qué vamos a hacer a tanta distancia, pero tenemos visibilidad clara de la base.

—Tú eso déjaselo a mis muchachos —respondió la capitana—. De todas formas, Twilight tiene razón: a partir de ahora el escuadrón "Fiesta sorpresa" será el escuadrón "Reconocimiento" y viceversa. Confirmen, cambio.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio por el comunicador.

—¡Oyeeeeeee, ahora será todo un lío! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa ahora que somos Reconocimiento? ¡Ya tengo los cañones preparados.

—Pinkie Pie, solo será un nombre, no tienes que cambiar tus…

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡¿Significa eso que ahora hago yo el papel de Pinkie?! —exclamó Rainbow Dash—. ¿Queréis que nos metamos dentro de la base volando? ¡Por mi genial!

—¡No, Crash, ni se te ocurra! ¡Y vosotros a callar! —gritó Spitfire a sus compañeros de formación, que estaban riendo a voces—. Oh, mirad, a la porra, si nos están escuchando ya estarán al tanto de todo esto. Escuadrón…. Oh, ¡qué más da! ¡Applejack, informa!

—Claro, azucarillo…

—¡Soy la capitana!

—Oh, perdona, capitana azucarillo —respondió Applejack sin disimular el recochineo. Los Wonderbolts volvieron a estallar en carcajadas—. Tengo los mapas listos y las fotos de Serena también, yo guiaré a todos si la cosa se pone fea. Fluttershy está conmigo y el equipo médico por si hace falta, esperemos que no.

Poco más adelante, Spitfire y su escuadrón siguieron volando en círculos en una posición desde la que podían estudiar toda la zona. En la distancia podían ver puntos de colores, los distintos equipos preparados para actuar y adentrarse en el primer territorio abiertamente hostil que habían localizado en la Tierra.

—¡Muy bien, equipos, ya sabéis lo que hacemos aquí! Los misiles que casi derriban a Serena fueron lanzados desde esta base humana. Por el patrón que siguieron, creemos que no se trató de un sistema automático, si no de un lanzamiento hecho por alguien inteligente, potencialmente un humano.  
Nuestros objetivos son cuatro: Inutilizar las defensas exteriores, tomar el centro de mando, desactivar los lanzadores de misiles y, de haber alguien con vida ahí dentro, atraparlo. Recordad que los humanos eran una raza muy violenta, a diferencia de nosotros: id con mucho cuidado y no iniciéis hostilidades.

¡Applejack! Coordina los puntos de reconocimiento. Iniciamos la operación "Atrapar al ganso".

—¡Recibido, capitana! Rainbow Dash, repartíos en los puntos…

Mientras Applejack cantaba los puntos de coordenadas al escuadrón de reconocimiento, Spitfire y los suyos se posaron junto al puesto avanzado de mando que los ponis de tierra y unicornios de los camiones habían descargado y montado. Aunque carecían de los sistemas automáticos de posicionamiento por satélite de los humanos, un equipo de ponis se encargaba de actualizar en tiempo real los movimientos de los distintos escuadrones en una gran pantalla.

Spitfire seguía manteniendo su semblante duro e imperturbable, pero sentía la preocupación en la boca del estómago. Había dirigido varios equipos para desactivar sistemas automatizados de defensa, pero en esa ocasión se estaba enfrentando potencialmente a una fuerza inteligente. Si algo había aprendido en los pocos años desde que cayeran en ese mundo, es que los humanos eran unos maestros de la guerra. Los ponis no lo eran.

Pero, pasara lo que pasara, tenían que tomar esa base y descubrir qué secretos ocultaba el _Area 51._

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Esto es culpa de UnIngenieroMás y de SG91, que conste. Uno quiere acabar sus fanfics, pero NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ellos tienes que inspirarme para crear más. No te fastidia._

 _Este fic forma parte del mundo del fic "Lo que fuimos", escrito por SG91, y es una secuela directa al fanfiction "Lo que fuimos: SR71" de UnIngenieroMás. Si no los habéis leído os lo resumo rápido: En el primero un evento mágico transporta a todos los seres de Equestria a la Tierra, y a los humanos a Equestria. En el segundo... nah. Ese es muy corto, y si os lo resumo os haré un spoiler bestial :D, así que os invito a leer ambos._

 _Un saludo y gracias por leer._


End file.
